The Protecting Black Hedgehog
by alexhacker39
Summary: Living only with 2 family members Elizabeth meets a certain black hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth : 16 years old, lives with her mother and sister**

**Twilight : Elizabeth's younger sister 8 years old.**

Chapter 1

This is my story my name is Elizabeth I am a purple hedgehog. I live with my mother and my sister, Twilight. I had a good life, with some good friends like Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles , Cream and Cheese. I didn't go to school because my family need me including my little sister. Until something on that one day.

I woke up with my sister poking at me. "Elizabeth wake up!" she said. I get up and rub my eyes. "You sure like to wake my up in the moring don't you?" I asked her. "Well your my big sister." I give her a smile. We go down stairs and our mother is making use breakfast. "Morning mom." I said. "Morning Elizabeth I see Twilight woke you up again." She said smiling. "She is my younger sister I don't mind if she wakes me up." I said smiling.

Our mother give us our breakfast and I help Twilight get ready for school. Once, she was ready I take her to school. " See you at home big sister!" She said giving me a hug then going to into the building. " Your sister really likes you." I heard a person say. I turn to see Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles." I said. "Sonic and the other are trying to stop Eggman again." Knuckles said. "What is he up to this time." I asked him. " Don't know but he loses all the time." he said. "Thats true well I should get going." I started to walk home. "Later Elizabeth." He said.

"Hey Elizabeth!" I turn to see who was talking it was Amy. "Hey Amy." We started to walk towards my house. " Whats up Amy?" I ask her. "Mostly dealing with Eggman that all we mostly do all the time." she said. We reach my house. "Well I should go later Elizabeth." She left and I went inside my house.

I go up to my room and go on my laptop and look up stuff on the web. After 3 hours I go down stairs and sat on my couch and watch tv. I get ready to pick up my sister when my mother says. "Elizabeth when you pick up you sister can you go to the store and pick up some groceries." She asked "Sure." I walk out the door and go to pick up my sister.

I get to the school and I see Twilight sitting on the stairs. Then she noiced me. She runs up and gives me a hug. "Twilight before we can go home mom wants us to pick up some groceries." She looks at me. "Ok." she said.

We walk to the store and we picked up what we needed. We started to walk home until I bump into someone. "Watch it!" the person said in a deep tone. "Sorry I didn't mean-" I pause. "What?" he asked "Who are you?" I asked him. "Im Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog." he said. I don't remember seeing him anywhere. He smiled was he reading my mind? I didn't want to show him my fear. "I'm sorry we should go." We walk our way but Shadow grabs my arm. "What?" I asked him. "You fear me." he said. I get my arm free from him. Me and Twilight walk home. What was all that about?

Once we got home I checked the clock it was 8:02 pm. I told Twilight to get ready for bed and I put the groceries away. I go to my room and got ready to go to sleep.

The next day I do the same as usually and take Twilight to school. Once I took her to school I went to the park. At the park I noiced Shadow. Did he know I was coming here? He looks at me and smiles. He is reading my mind. I go over to him. "Shadow why are you reading my mind?" I asked him."Well you don't talk much so I just read your mind." We talk for a while until I look at my phone it was 2:49 pm. "I should go and get my sister." I said getting up and then leaving.

_Can I come with you?_

I heard voices in my head. I looked at Shadow, he gave me a small smile. "Sure." We went to the school and my sister noiced Shadow she walk towards me.

_You and your sister look alike_

I look at him I gave him a smile. "Shadow this is Twilight." He goes on his knee. "Nice to meet you." he said. Twilight hid behind me. "She's alittle shy." I said. We started to walk towards our house. Once we go there Shadow left and we went inside.

_See you tommrrow_

I heard Shadow's voice in my head. I got ready for bed. Then, I went to sleep. I started to hear taping on my window. I opened my window and I was grabbed by a robot. Then, I was placed in a cage and then, saw Twilight. "Twilight!" I run up to her and give her a hug. "Everything will be ok." Then I hear a laugh and then, Eggman comes out. "Eggman!" I shouted. "Hello Elizabeth I see that you are with your sister." He said. "What do you wanted Eggman?" I asked. "You'll find out." Then the robot started to move. How are we going to get help. O wait Shadow can read my mind I can tell him that we need help.

**Shadow's Pov**

_Shadow!_

I started to hear voices in my head

_Elizabeth?_

_Shadow I need help Eggman captured me and my sister!_

I started to get up.

_Don't worry I'm coming._

I rushed out the door to find Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth's Pov**

I waited for Shadow to get here when the robot started to fall. The cage we were in fell too. "Nice to see you again Shadow." I heard Eggman say. I saw Shadow. "Shadow!" I shouted his name. He then, noiced me. "Let them go Eggman!" Shadow then rushed up to the cage and curled into a ball and broke the cage. Me and my sister run out of the cage. The robot tried to grab Twilight but I got in front of her and got taken instead. "Elizabeth!" I heard Twilight and Shadow say. Then the robot started to take me away. "Don't worry Elizabeth I will come back for you I promise. Then we were gone.

"Well I guess you really care about you sister but you can't stop me from getting Shadow." Eggman said. "What do you want to do with Shadow?" I ask him. "That you don't need to know." He put me in a cell and I waited for Shadow to come.

_Elizabeth look up_

I heard Shadow's voice, I look up to see Shadow. He lifts the grat. "Give me you hand." He reaches for me. I take his hand. He lifts me up and brings me in the vents. "Thanks Shadow." He gives me a small smile. "What does Eggman want to do with you?" I asked him. "He wants to use me to find the chaos emeralds." We went throught the vents then came out of the base. "Shadow where is my sister?" I asked him. He looks at me. "I took her back to your house." We ran through the forest. Some robots attack us but Shadow took care of them. Then, we were at his house. "You ok Elizabeth?" he asked me. "I'm fine." He grabs my hand brings me to a room. "You should go to sleep." He closes the door. I get in bed then go to sleep.

I wake up go down stairs and see Shadow making breakfast. "Here." he gives me a bowl of ceral. Once we were done I sat on the couch with him and watched tv. Through half of the show I started to fall asleep.

**Shadow's Pov**

I noiced Elizabeth started to fall alsleep. After 2 minutes she falls asleep on my lap. I carried her to her room. She started to wake up. "Shadow?" she said. "You were alsleep so I carried you to your room." I place her in bed and I walked out the door.

**Elizabeth's Pov 7:36 pm**

I started to wake up I get up and I see Shadow waiting for me. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked me. "Yes." I take his hand and we go to my house. I open the door and my mother and sister were sitting on the couch. Then, they noiced me. "Elizabeth!" They both said then, giving me a hug. "Are you ok Elizabeth?" My mother asked me. "I'm fine." They stopped hugging me. "Thanks you Shadow for bring my big sister back." Twilight said. "No problem I should go." Then he leaves.

"Elizabeth you sure your ok?" Twilight asked me. "Ya I'm fine Twilight." I go up to my room and go on my laptop. I looked up some stuff on the web. Then, I started to hear a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opens and Twilight was there. "Hey big sister can I sleep with you for the night?" She asked me. "Sure Twilight." I closed my laptop and go to sleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, my mother takes Twilight to school and I just stay home. Then, I hear someone knocking on the front door. "I'm coming." I said. I opened the door. It was Shadow. "Shadow what do you want?" I asked him. "Umm can I stay here for a while?" he asked me. "Why what happened?"  
Then, I noiced he was hurt. "Shadow your hurt." I said. "Eggman found me and attack lucky I got away." I grab his arm and bring him inside. I grabbed the medical suplices and I grabbed what I need and I used it to help Shadow. "You know I'm fine it doesn't hurt." he said. I ignored him.  
But I did finish wrapping his arm in a bandage. "I don't care what if it gets worse." I sat in a chair he looks into my eyes "About what I said earlier can I stay here?" He asked me. "I don't know I have to ask my mother." Then, there is another knock on the door. I opened the door. It was Sonic.  
"Hey Sonic." I said. "Hey Elizabeth is Shadow here?" he asked me. "Ya why?" I said confused. "I need to talk to him about something." I let him in and they he went to talk to Shadow. I stayed in the living room and then, Shadow came back. "What did Sonic want?" I asked him. "He wanted to talk about Eggman that's all." He sat on the couch next to me. Then, I hear the door close. Sonic left. We watch tv for a while then, I hear the door open.  
I got up and went to the front door. It was my mother. "Hey mom can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask her. "Sure." We go into the kitchen. "Mom is it ok if Shadow stays here for awhile?"  
Then, she noiced Shadow was hurt. "What happened?" She asked me. "Eggman attacked him and if he doesn't stay away from him he going to get hurt." She though about it for awhile. "Sure but only for a few days." I smile. I walk out of the kitchen then, I noiced Shadow leaning again a wall.  
I jump. "You scared me." I said. "Sorry." he stopped leaning against the wall. "You heared everything?" I asked him. He nods. "Well at least your away from Eggman." I said going up to my room. "For now we don't know when he is coming back to get me." He said. I go into my room and sat on my bed for awhile. I look at my phone it was 3:02 pm.  
Crap I forgot to pick up my little sister! I rush out the door and run to the school she was waiting for me she never left the school. "Twilight I'm so sorry." I gave her a hug. "Its ok big sister I know you would never leave me here." I smile and we walk home. I almost forgot to tell her about Shadow.  
"Twilight to let you know Shadow is stay with us for a while so he doesn't have to deal with Eggman." She looks at me. "So mom is let the one who you like stay with us for a while?" I started to blush. "What do you mean by that I don't like him." I said. "Its ok big sister I won't tell anyone." She smiled. "Thanks Twilight."  
We reach the house and we went inside. "You forgot your sister at school." Shadow said. "I wasn't pay attention to the time." I started to blush but why.  
I started to get ready for bed. Shadow wanted to sleep on the couch so everything was fine for the night. I went to sleep.  
The next morning it was really weird where is Twilight she usally wakes me up in the morning? I go to her room. It was empty. "Twilight you in here?" I check all over her room she wasn't in here. I started to get scared where is she?" I go down stairs. I see Shadow sitting on the couch. "Shadow have you seen Twilight?" I asked him. "No I haven't." I went into the kitchen.  
Elizabeth are you ok?  
He was trying to read my mind. I was worried. I went into the kitchen. "Mom do you know where Twilight is?" I asked her. "No I though she was waking you up?" O no. "Mom she's gone I check her room I don't know where she is!"  
I walked out of the kitchen I was going to cry. I sat right next to the wall. "Elizabeth what happened?" Shadow was walking towards me and got on one knee. I hugged him I need it. "Twilight gone I don't know where she is!" I was crying I couldn't stop. He puts his arms around me.  
Elizabeth look at me  
He was reading my mind. I look at him. He wiped my tears from my face then put his hand on my cheek. "Don't worry I will bring her back I promise." I started to blush. I then, buried my face in his chest. After a minute I forgot that I liked him. Wait I shouldn't say anything about or Shadow will hear. He stopped hugging me. "Elizabeth I don't mind." he said. "Don't mind what." He wispered in my ear. "I don't mind if you love me." He said. I blushed like crazy.  
"What I-I. Can we talk about this later we have to find Twilight." I let go of him. We got up and then the tv turned on. Eggman was on the screen. "Hello Shadow." he said. "Eggman." he growled. "Nice to see you too. Shadow if you don't come then, I think this will make you come." Then, Twilight shows on the screen. "Twilight!" I can't believe Eggman took her! "Eggman I'm coming."  
He started to walk out the door. I grabbed his arm. "Shadow I'm coming with you." He looks at me. "Eizabeth...I " He turns around. "Shadow please he has my sister." He then kisses my head. "Ok Elizabeth you can come but stay close to me". We rushed out the door and went to save Twilight.  
Once we reached the base Eggman came out. Shadow got infront of me. "Nice to see you Shadow." Then, a robot grabbed me. "Shadow help!" I shouted his name. He turned around and saw that I need help.  
Then, Eggman brough Twilight out. "Let them go Eggman!" Then the cage that Twilight was in broke and she was free. The robot that grabbed me broke to and I fell in Shadow's arms. "Are you ok Elizabeth?" he asked me. "I'm fine." He puts me down and Twilight ran to me. "Twilight are you ok?" I asked her. "I'm fine who broke the robot and the cage?" she asked me. Then, Sonic appeared. "Thanks Sonic." Shadow said.  
Sonic gave him a tumbs up. "Shadow get them out of here I'll take care of Eggman." he said. "Ok Elizabeth lets go." I grabbed Twilights hand and we ran to my house.  
Once we reached there I told Twilight to tell mom that she was ok. Then, Shadow grabbed my hand. "Shadow what are you-" he put his finger infront of my lips. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nod.  
We go up to my room. I sat on my bed. "What do you want to talk about?" He then sat next to me. "I wanted to talk about what happened earlier." I know what he means. "Shadow I." he got closer to me. "Don't say anything." he started to lean foward. Then, his lips were againist mine. I can't believe this is happening. After, a few minutes we broke apart. I looked away. "Shadow I-I." He then, hugs me. " I love you Elizabeth." he wispered in my ear. I started to blush like crazy. "I love you too Shadow."  
I then, look at him. He pushs my hair out of my face. "Elizabeth I want to protect you no matter what ok?" I looked into his red eyes. "Ok." He hugs me. Then, he leaves the room. I can't believed that happened.  
I leave my room, I go down stairs and I see Shadow sitting on the couch I went into the kitchen. I grabbed some food and after I was done eating I went outside. I sat under the tree in my backyard. I looked at the sky the clouds were in different shapes. "You ok Elizabeth?" I looked to see who asked it was Shadow. "Ya I'm fine." He comes towards me and sits right next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder he then, puts his arms around me.  
"Elizabeth I should tell you something." I take my head off his shoulder. "What is it?" He looks at me. "Before I meet you I lived in space on space calonie Ark 50 years ago." Iook at him. "50 years ago?" I asked him. "I was created with imortal life." he said. "o." 50 years ago? "I had one friend, her name was Maria."  
So Shadow was alone this whole time and had only one friend I feel bad for Shadow. "Our dream was to come see the the stars down here together but since she not here I can do it with you atleast." I blush. "Shadow.." He kisses my head and we get up and go back inside. I look at my phone it was 5:37 pm I was tierd. I went to my room and went to take a nap.  
I started to feel something touching me. I open my eyes no one was infront of me. I turned around. I see Shadow half alsleep. "Shadow?" I wispered. He opens his eyes. "Hey.." He closes his eyes. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him. "I told you I wanted to protect you." He hugs me tighter. I blushed like crazy. His hands was were on my waist. I turned around to face him. He pulls me closer to him. I layed my head on his chest. I went to sleep.  
The next few days we didn't have to deal with Eggman for a while I been taking my sister to school and everything was fine for now. Today we all went to a resturant. After we were done we left. Before we left I was grabbed. "Let me go!" I shouted. "Elizabeth!" I hear Shadow call my name. Eggman then came out. "Eggman." Shadow growled. "Nice to see you to Shadow now lets try this again help me find the chaos emeralds or I can just hurt your girlfriend." Eggman said.  
My mother and Twilight were worried. "NO Now let her go!" Shadow runs up to the robot and it breaks apart. I fell but Shadow caught me. "You ok." He said. "I'm fine." Eggman then brought out more robots he tried to shoot my mother and Twilight but mom pushed Twilight out of the way and got shoot. "Mom!" Me and Twilight shouted.  
We ran up to her. Shadow got rid of the robots and Eggman left. "Twilight stay close to your sister..." She said in pain. "Elizabeth please be careful for now on." She asked me. " I will." Shadow came to us. "Shadow please take care of them for me." he asked him. "I will." She closed her eyes then she was gone.  
Me and Twilight were crying. Shadow pulled me into a hug. I couldn't stop crying. Shadow held me tight. "Elizabeth I'm sorry this had to happen." We didn't talk a lot ever since that happened. Shadow was living with us now because he wants to protect me and Twilight. Everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

I was laying on the couch looking at the ceiling. Shadow then sat right next to me. "Elizabeth you ok?" He was worried about me. "I can't stop thinking about it." I got up and I hugged him. "Don't worry I will protect you." I heared a knock on the door. I got up and opened the door. It was Amy. "Hey Elizabeth I heard what happened." She said sad. "Ya I'm really sad about it." "Why don't we go to the mall to get it off your mind." I turned to Shadow.  
Go with her it will keep you off your mind. I'll watch Twilight.  
I nod and we leave to the mall. We go to different stores and checked out some stuff. After a while I went back home. I saw Shadow on the couch sleeping. I guess Twilight is in her room. I went up to my room. I got dress and went to sleep.  
I woke up I went down stairs and went to eat some breakfast. After that I sat on my couch and watched the news. Shadow sat right next to me. I layed my head on his shoulder. "Are you alright Elizabeth?" Shadow asked me.  
"I'm fine." He kisses my head. We watch the news for a while. I guess it going to snow tommrrow. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Shadow said. He got up and went to the front door. I just sat on the couch. Shadow ran back. "Shadow what's wrong?"I asked him. "Eggman is coming go get Twilight." I get up run up to her room.  
"Whats wrong big sister?" She asked me. "We have to go Eggman is coming." I grab her hand and we run down stairs. I see Sonic and Shadow. "We gotta go now!" I heard Sonic say. We run outside. Tails was in the X Tornado. "Twilight you should go with Tails." I told her. She goes in the plane and they take off.  
"Lets get going." We run through the forest until some robots come to attack us. Sonic and Shadow took care of them. Then, there was a big robot that Shadow and Sonic had a hard time to get rid of. The robot tried to hit me. But Shadow picked me up and the robot missed. "How are we going to get rid of this thing?" Sonic asked. "I don't know."  
Shadow put me down. They charged at it at the same time and they made the robot fall. I was then grabbed by a micanical arm. "Let me go!" I tried to get free but it was no use. "Elizabeth I'm coming!" I see Shadow running up and breaks the robot's arms.  
I was falling but Shadow caught me. "You ok?" He asked me. "I'm fine." He puts me down. Then, Sonic got hit by the robot and got flinged into the tree. The robot grabbed Shadow but he broke its arm. And the robot broke into pieces. I helped Sonic get up. "You ok?" I asked him. "I'm fine thanks." I smile.  
We ran through the forest then Eggman came. "Eggman." I heard Shadow growl. Eggman then sent of robots and surrounded us. "Stay close to me Elizabeth." Shadow said. I nod. Sonic charge at the robots and destoryed some of them but one of them grabbed him. "Sonic!" Me and Shadow said.  
Then we saw the Tornado and they shot the robot and it broke apart. Then Shadow got hit into a tree. "Shadow!" I went over to him but I got grabbed by a robot. "Let me go!" Shadow tried to get up but he kept falling.  
The robot put me in a cube glass container. Sonic tried to break it but nothing worked. The the wind started to get strong. It pushed Sonic and Shadow into a wall. I was trapped I couldn't do anything. "Well it seens like I won." Shadow was passed out. The other robot grabbed Shadow and placed him in a cage. Then we were gone.  
Me and Shadow were placed in a metal cell. Shadow was still passed out. "Shadow please wake up." I keep shaking him but he wouldn't wake up. Then the room started to fill with smoke. I keep coughing and then I passed out.  
I woke up to see Shadow holding me. "Elizabeth are you ok?" He asked me. "Ya I'm fine." He didn't want to let me go. "It looks like Eggman won." I said looking at the floor. "For now but we have to find a way out of here." Shadow saw a camera and he used his chaos spear to break it. We sat there for a while. Then the room started to fill with smoke again. "Don't breath it in." Shadow said. I covered my mouth. I couldn't breath I tried for a long time but it was too late. I was coughing so was Shadow.  
"Elizabeth..."  
Then we both passed out. I woke up I was in a glass container and so was Shadow.  
"You ok Elizabeth?"  
"I'm fine where are we?"  
"I don't know."  
The lights turned on. "Hello Shadow." Eggman said. He didn't say anything. "Well nice to see you too now lets try this again." He pressed a button and then I was shocked with electicity. I was screaming in pain. Then it stopped. I fell on my knees. "Leave her alone Eggman!" He shouted. "I will stop if you help me find the emeralds." He got ready to press the button again. "Shadow don't listen to him!"  
I told him. "I don't want you to die!" He shouted. He pressed the button and I was shocked again."Stop Eggman! I will help you find the emeralds!" He shouted. "Wise choice." He let us go and Shadow rushed over to me. "Shadow..." I had a hard time talking. "Elizabeth everything will be ok. I promise." He hugged me tight. I don't want to lose him. He means everything to me. "Its time to go now Shadow." He stopped hugging me. "I will come back." He gets up and leaves.  
I was alone. Then the wall broke. It was Sonic. He rushed over to me. "Elizabeth are you ok." I almost started to cry. "I'm fine..." I said sad. "Where is Shadow?" He asked me. "Eggman was going to kill me if Shadow didn't help him find the emeralds." I started to cry. "Elizabeth I'm sure he will come back but for now we should go." He picks me up and takes me to the workshop. I saw Twilight and Tails. "Elizabeth!" Twilight ran up to me. "You ok Twilight?" I asked her. "I'm fine where is Shadow?" She asked me.  
I didn't want to talk about it. I got up and went outside. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He is important to me. I looked at the stars.  
I saw something in the sky. What is that?" I look at it carefully it was a white chao. It started to fall and landed right in the forest. I ran to where it fell. It was on the ground. "Hey are you ok?" I asked it. "Chao..." It was hurt. I carefully picked it up. Its had a broke arm. "Don't worry I'll get help." I run back to the workshop. I saw Sonic. "Elizabeth whats wrong?" I show him the chao. "Its arm is broken we have to help it."  
"I'll get Tails." He runs to get Tails. I place the chao on the table. "Don't worry help is coming." I see Tails and Sonic rushing over to help it. "Ok I can help it." Sonic and I go into a different room. I hope its ok. I went outside. Then Twilight came. "Hey Twilight." She sat next to me. "Hey sorry about what I said eariler." She said. "Its ok you didn't know." We sat there for a while. The the chao came on my shoulder. "Hey you feeling better?" I asked it. "Chao Chao." It said. Tails came out. "It should be fine for now." Then he leaves. "I wonder what his name is?" Twilight said. "Do you have a name?" I asked it. I nods no. "Well what about Storm?" I said. "Chao!" It said. "He likes the name." Twilight said. "Ok Storm where did you come from?" He pointed at the mountains. "You live in the mountains?" Twilight said. "Chao Chao." Storm said. "Your family is there aren't they?" I asked "Chao Chao." Storm said. "You want to go back to them?" Twilight said. Storm nods. "I can take you up there." I said. "Chao Chao!" Storm said excited. "Can I come with you?" Twilight asked me. "I think you should stay here its going to be dangourous." I said. "Ok big sister." I looked at Storm. "We can go there tommrrow Storm." Storm nods. I told Sonic that we were going back to my house.  
Once we got there I went to sleep. The next day I got dressed a prepard to go up to the mountains. I grabbed some water and food and put it in a bag. I toke Twilight to the workshop so Sonic and Tails can watch her. Then me and Storm went to the mountains. We climbs some cliffs and went through the forest. Then I see some robots. I hid behind a tree. Storm came on my shoulder. Then I saw Shadow. "Shadow the chaos emerald is near by." I heard the radio say. "Ok doctor." He stops to look around. "I will be coming back soon Elizabeth." I heard him talking to himself. Then he ran away. I came out. "He misses me." I almost started to cry. "Chao?" Storm got confused. "He is really important to me... We can talk about this later. " I wip the tears from my face and countined to climb the moutain to the top. Once we reached the top it was a beautiful spring with alot of pretty trees. Storm went to look around form his family. There was no one here. Storm was sad. "O no Storm there not here." Then I noiced some dead chaos. "O no Storm I found them." He comes over and started to cry. "I'm sorry Storm this had to happen I lose someone important to me too." I hugged Storm. I saw something glow." Huhh what is that?" I looked throught the bushes and then I found a blue chaos emerald. "It a chaos emerald this is what Shadow is looking for." I don't know if I should take it or leave it. I heard someone walking I turned around I saw some robots I jump up onto a tree. I left the chaos emerald where it is. I saw Shadow pick up the emerald. I broke a tiny tree branch. He looks up and saw me.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to tell Eggman you were here."  
"Thanks Shadow."  
He turned around and left I jumped out of the tree. "Shadow..." I went back to the workshop. I saw Twilight. "Did you find his family?" She asked me. "Yes but there gone." I said looking away. "O.. Did you find anything up there?" I don't want to tell her about Shadow. "No I didn't find anything." We go back to the house. I went to bed and I couldn't stop thinking about Shadow. After 5 minutes I went outside. I sat under the tree. Then I saw Twilight. "Twilight why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her. "I couldn't sleep." I got up and went to her. "You can stay up for a few minutes." I heard something it was a robot. I pushed Twilight out of the way and I got grabbed. "Twilight go to Sonic and tell him what is going on ok?" I asked her. "Ok." She runs inside the house and gets Storm and they run to the workshop. "Good luck Twilight." I wispered. I was placed in a cage then we were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

We arivied at the base. Then Eggman came out. "Eggman what do you want?" I asked him. "You'll find out." I was then placed in a room. He must of saw me and Shadow back in the mountains. The room started to fill with smoke again. I passed out.  
Shadow's Pov  
I hope this will be over I want to leave this place. I walked all over the base thinking about Elizabeth. "Shadow get to the trainning room." I heard the doctor say. I go in the room. It was dark. "Doctor what do you want?" I said. It was quiet then the lights turned on. I see a cage. Elizabeth was inside passed out. "Elizabeth!" I run over to the cage but I got hit into the wall. "Eggman what did you do to her?!" Eggman finally came out. "While you were getting the chaos emeralds in the mountains I saw Elizabeth with you so I though you were going to go with her. So I captured her." I got up. "Eggman let her go I agreed to get the chaos emeralds." Eggman laughed. "Well its too late now I already have 5 of the chaos emeralds so I don't need you anymore." Eggman pushes a button and the robots come after me. I got rid of them. I run up to the cage and break it. I grab Elizabeth and run.  
Elizabeth's Pov  
I felt someone touching me. I opened my eyes to see me in Shadow's arms. "Shadow?" My arm hurts. "Elizabeth are you ok?" he asked me. "My arm hurts. What happnened?" I asked him. "Eggman was planning to get rid of you." I got worried. "Because what happened back on the mountain?" He nods. There were robots blocking our way. "Crap." Shadow said. "How are we going to get through?" Then the robots were knocked over. Then Sonic came out. "Thanks Sonic." Shadow said. "No problem Shadow. Twilight told me what happened." I nod. We run out the door and we go back to the house. Twilight was sitting on the couch. She turned around and saw me. "Elizabeth are you ok?" She asked me. "My arm hurts that all." I said. Shadow touch my shoulder. "Maybe you should get some sleep you had a rough day." Shadow said. I nod and go up to my room. I got dress and went to sleep.  
Elizabeth's Dream  
I can't believe Eggman wanted to get rid of me. I don't understand. Shadow cares about me and I care about him. Is Eggman going to come after Twilight next? I hope not. After what happened to my mother I don't want to lose Twilight or Shadow.  
End of Dream  
I woke up, got dress, and went down stairs. Twilight was in her room and Shadow was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him."Hey Elizabeth how do you feel?" He asked me. "I'm fine." He hugs me I hugged him back.  
I looked out the window. It started to snow. "Looks like it snowing." Shadow said. "Ya." He pulls me into a hug. I held onto him. "I hope Eggman isn't planning anything." I said. "What ever he does I won't let him hurt you." He said. "Thank you." I look at him and he kisses me.  
There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I got up and opened the door. It was Rouge. "Hi Rouge." I said. "Hey Elizabeth is Shadow here?" She asked me. "Ya come in." She comes in and went to talk to Shadow.  
Shadow's Pov  
I wonder who is at the door? Then, I see Rouge. "Rouge what are you doing here?" I asked her. "I'm here to ask you why decide to join Eggman to help him find the chaos emeralds." Elizabeth walks in. "Shadow what she mean?" She asked me. "GUN is furious with you Shadow." Rouge said. "Shadow you are apart of GUN?" Elizabeth asked. "Rouge can you leave I'll talk to you later." She nods and leaves.  
I sighed. "Elizabeth I been apart of GUN for a long time and when I joined Eggman to help him GUN got furious with me." She sat next to me. "Shadow why didn't you tell me this before?" She said with a sad face. "Elizabeth I was going to but-" I didn't know how to tell her. She hugs me. "Its ok Shadow..." Elizabeth started to fall asleep.  
I held her and layed on the couch with her on top of me. I was tierd but I was still up. After a while she woke up. She blushed. "Something Wrong?" I asked her. "What no there nothing wrong it just-" She was talking really fast. "Embrassed?" I asked. "No I.." I read her mind. She is Embrassed. "Your reading my mind." She said. "Elizabeth you have to tell me the truth." She gets up and then the phone rings.  
I picked it up and went into the or room. "Hello?" "Hey Shadow its Sonic, can you help me with something?" He asked. "What is it?" "There is this winter dance and I need help setting it up." "Ugg fine I'll help." I said. "Ok then I'll see you in 10 minutes." The he hangs up. I put the phone down and head back to Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth's Pov  
I wonder who it was? Then Shadow enters the room. "Who was it Shadow?" I asked. "It was Sonic he wants me to help him set up the winter dance." I almost forgot about the winter dance. He sits next to me. "Maybe we can go together?" He asked. "Sure but who will watch Twilight?" I asked. "I guess Tails can I'll give him a call." He picks up the phone and then there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. It was Amy. "Hey Amy." I said smiling. "Hey Elizabeth you going to the winter dance?" She asked. "Ya why?" I asked. She laughs. "We have to get something to wear." I blush. "Sorry." I said. "Don't worry lets go to the mall and lets get something to wear." I look over to Shadow. He nods and me and Amy go to the mall.  
Went went throught different clothing stores in the mall until I found a pretty light blue dress. I went to the front desk and payed for it. Amy found this short red dress. Then I went back home.  
Once I got back there was a note on the table  
Went to help Sonic with the winter dance. Twilight wanted to come help be back soon.  
-Shadow  
I place it back down. Looks like Twilight its becoming great friends with Shadow. I place my dress in the closet and turn on the tv to watch the news. The Winter Dance in is 3 days I can't wait.

**3 Days later**

I grab my dress out of the closet and put it on. After that I went down stairs. Shadow then noiced me. "Beatuiful." I started to blush. Then Tails was here. We nod and we leave to the dance. I held Shadow's hand. The music was kind of loud. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese were here. Then they started to play a slow song. I grab Shadow's hand tighter. "You ok?" he asked. "The thing is I can't dance." He grabs my hands. "Let me help you." He places my hands on his neck. I blush a little. Then he places his hands on my waist. Then we started to dance. After a few minutes the song stop. "Not that hard was it?" He said smiling. "Ya your right." After the dance we went back to the house. I went up to my room got dress and went to sleep.


End file.
